


Untitled

by PastelMess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And some other cute stuff happens, Fluff, M/M, they sit on a roof and eat tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing weird about two guys eating tacos on the roof of a grocery store. </p>
<p>Or in other words, I've listened to too much Brand New.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I happened upon an interview in which they talked about buying Taco Bell and sneaking onto the roof of a grocery store to eat it, so then this happened. 
> 
> And yeah, I listen to a lot of Brand New.

_"I said I love you so much, but do me a favour baby don't reply, because I can dish it out, but I can't take it."_

***

"You ever kissed a boy Tyler?" Josh asks randomly, eyes falling to passing cars far off in the distance. They're sitting on the roof of a grocery store eating Taco Bell and it's then that Josh realizes he doesn't have a filter. They've done this several times before, had wonderful conversations, but he probably just fucked up.

"Nope," replies Tyler, popping the P. He's twisting his hands in his lap, eyes switching between the last taco in their box of twelve and the cars below them. "I've thought about it though. Does that make me gay?"

Josh only shrugs. "I dunno."

"Because I think I'd be okay with that. I don't know. Like, I've kissed girls, you know? And it's cool. But I've seen guys and I wanted to do so much more. I dunno either." He finally gives in and reaches into the box, pulling off the wrapper in one quick motion. Josh watches him eat, shreds of lettuce slipping out and dropping to the ground. Tyler can feel Josh's eyes on him, and suddenly the two of them are in fits of laughter and neither quite know why. But that's why they're friends. They complete each other and do things no one quite understands.

"You ever wanted to kiss a guy Jishwa?" Tyler asks once the two calm down. There's sauce dribbling down his chin and Josh reaches out to wipe it away with his thumb before he really understands what he's doing.

They're sitting really close to each other.

"Yeah. Really badly." Josh's voice comes out in a cracked whisper and he prays Tyler doesn't notice. But Tyler's always been the more observant of the two. The more poetic, deeper thinker.

"Anyone in particular?" Tyler begins to hum as he looks back at the skyline. The sun's starting to set, cascading oranges mixed with vanilla crystal clear yellows and crimson scarlet reds. Josh feels him slide his hand into place with his.

Their friendship was different than most. Tyler told Josh everything and vice versa. They shared food and a bed and cuddled and held hands. It was all platonic of course, but recently, Josh found himself wanting to do more than just the average hand holding. He was seeing Tyler in ways he had never seen him before. Like the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or how his black banded tattoos complimented his tanned skin perfectly. Josh wanted to kiss Tyler.

"Maybe." He's picking at a loose thread on his tee, not wanting to look Tyler in the eyes. Josh didn't do this whole "confess your feelings" thing. He wasn't even one to talk in general.

And suddenly Tyler is reaching out to grab his chin, tilting his head up so Josh has to look in his eyes. Tyler's got this glint in his eyes that gives Josh both butterflies and chills and he swallows loudly. Tyler can probably hear his heart, Josh guesses.

"You wanna try something?" He deadpans, but his eyes are crinkling at the corners and his mouth tilts into a wide toothy grin. Josh nods, breath hitching on the way in as he closes his eyes. It's happening.

Oh god, it's happening.

Tyler presses his lips on the corner of Josh's mouth softly, one hand trailing gently across his cheek to the back of his neck. The other rests on Josh's waist, fingers entangling with the fabric. Josh is lost in a sea of only Tyler.

His lips trail down Josh's jaw; Josh tilts his head up slightly with parted lips, a gasp of air escaping from them. Hands grasp Tyler's arms, he himself shifting into Tyler's lap.

And it's getting heated and heavy and it's beautiful, because Tyler's pulling his shirt off and Josh has seen Tyler shirtless plenty of times, but this time it's different because he's doing it for Josh and no one else.

Skin glistens with sweat as they press closer, an entanglement of fingers and teeth and tongues and soft moans. They're both hard, but there are people down below and they're illegally on the roof of this grocery store making out.

Tyler tugs away, hands fumbling for his shirt. His face is flushed, but a smile is on his face. He pushes himself off the ground and gathers all the trash in his hands.

"I have decided I very much like kissing boys."

Josh chuckles, his own face a deep magenta as well. He swallows nervously. "Me too."

"I love you Jish." Tyler points to the ladder at the other side of the roof.

"I love you too Ty." They don't say anything more, just climb down the ladder and clamber into Tyler's car where he dumps the trash in the back seat. The two don't need to say anything because they just  _understand_.

They drive home, hand in hand, flushed faces, and a million stars shimmering off the windshield.

Josh has a pretty good feeling he's going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
